


Battle Scars

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: alek returns to revan's side after his torture at the hands of the mandalorians





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> ahsalin (revan) is pangender and uses any pronouns; i like to switch it up as i go.
> 
> it's not super clear in this drabble but ahsalin has some eye damage from an injury earlier in the war that left her with partial eyesight loss.

Alek descended from the shuttle into a camp bursting with movement.

It hadn't been so long since he'd been captured, but the sight of Jedi robes was like coming home, light glancing off sabers and odd assortments of scrounged up armour. A group of soldiers stood nearby, Republic uniforms muddied and battle-worn. They stared curiously—probably gawking at the marks of his torture, though for a fleeting moment of vanity he imagined it was his bald head.

"Alek!" He turned to see a short, dark-robed figure stride toward him, the Force churning around them like a storm. He took the final few steps down off the ship's ramp and waited as they approached, acutely aware of the many people milling about nearby, eyes turning their way. "Revan," he said as she drew near, expecting her to stop perhaps an impersonal foot or two away. An awkward, public greeting.

Instead, he found fingers gently probing his face, a hand caressing the dark bruising that smarted even under her light touch. "What have they done to you," Revan murmured, and he looked down, frowning slightly as his eyes met the furious, worried gaze of their clouded eyes.

"I'm ok," Alek said, then almost laughed as he was met with a wave of disbelief. "Better now," he amended. And that was true, anyway—Revan's presence had always been, well, a little intoxicating, to tell the truth. But here with him now, they were a steady presence, solid as the war-charred ground beneath them.

"Besides," he said with a grin, "now we match."

They drew back then, the scarred tissue around their eyes scrunched up into an unimpressed look. "If you were that desperate for battle scars, you could have just asked," they said flatly, "then I wouldn't have had to lose my second in command for weeks on end."

"I'll bear that in mind next time I plan on getting caught by Mandalorians," Alek said dryly.

Revan shook zir head, turning to walk in the opposite direction, and Alek followed, his long strides easily keeping up with zir short legs. "There won't be a next time," zie said flatly. "This war is coming to an end, one way or another."

There was a set to zir jaw, a cold decisiveness in zir face that was becoming uncomfortably common these past few months. Revan had always been relentless, stubborn, sure of himself and strong in his beliefs in a way Alek admired. But as the war stretched on, they were forced to greater and greater lengths just to keep their footing. Sometimes, Alek wasn't sure he liked where it was taking either one of them.

They slowed as a cluster of tents came into view, temporary shelters in an ever-moving warzone. Alec looked down at Revan expectantly, though he winced as the movement sent shooting pain down his back. "Well, what's next?"

"First, we need to get you up to speed," Revan said, waving over a nearby Jedi—an older knight Alek didn't recognize. "Then, if you're fit for fighting, I need you to lead a covert attack a few days from now. We've got reports that some of the Mandalorian forces here will soon be breaking off to deal with pushback in another system, and we need to capitalize on their absence while we can."

Alek nodded. "Right." The underlying message: _You have a few days to rest up and recover._ It was very likely as much time as they could spare; an over-generous amount of time, all things considered. But even as they stood there, he could feel his muscles protest at the simple act of keeping him upright, and there was a burning pain that flared up down his entire spine when he turned to either side.

"Alek." He blinked, looked up to see Revan frowning at him. He had the distinct impression she'd just been talking to him. "Go get some rest," she ordered. "The rest can wait."

There was something else to her expression he couldn't place, but it was becoming harder to think with each passing moment. "Alright," he conceded. "Wake me in a bit." 

"Uh huh," she said, turning to say something to a figure a few feet away. Then, with a brief touch to Alek's shoulder, she was gone, and Alek was left alone once more.


End file.
